


Cards

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Prompt: Amethyst and Skinny; Cards
Relationships: Amethyst & Famethyst (Steven Universe)
Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930816
Kudos: 1





	Cards

They met once in every few weeks, the whole Fam. Jasper was invited too, every time, but never showed up. Amethyst groaned at only thinking about it. The Betas insisted Jasper joined them, not to be polite but because they truly cared about their lost sister.

“Mind on the game, 8XM.” A skinny Jasper known as “Skinny” said.

Amethyst looked at her cards. She wasn’t paying attention for a moment but her hand did get any better.

8XJ, always helpful, took a look at Amethyst’s hand.

“That’s no good. Maybe you should get rid of all those Pearls and look for builders to get your spires built.”

“Isn’t this game a little disturbing? I can use Pearls as coins.”

Amethyst saw in Skinny’s face that she agreed.

“It’s just a game,” 8XJ said. “Things are getting better.”

“Yeah, else we would not have finally met the Rosebuds.” Skinny waved to a Rose Quartz that passed by them.

“Alright, I will exchange my rocks for an injector, now I only need a peri-nerd,” Amethyst said. 8XJ nodded in approval.

“A kindergarten, that’s smart.”

“With a kindergarten I can make my own gems, like builders, and I can keep the Pearls.”

Skinny laughed. “All of this to keep the pearls.”

“I like my pearls,” Amethyst said, laughing.

“Pearls aside, you are great at this game, 8XM,” 8XJ said. Amethyst blushed at the compliment.

“Pearl said once you knew nothing about strategy,” Skinny added.

“That was a long time ago. I mean, I still don’t like thinking of all the possible possibilities, but some strategies are fun. Like the one where I win again!”


End file.
